halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Dan-G076
} - MJOLNIR (GEN 2)= } }} |-| Unarmored = } }} |name = Dan-G076|homeworld = Tribute|born = December 11th, 2537|gender = Male|height = *208.28 centimeters (6 ft 10 in) (without armor) *215.89 centimeters (7 ft 1 in) (in armor)|weight= *124.1 kilograms (273.6 lb) (without armor) *350.9 kilograms (773.6 lb) (with MJOLNIR Mark V) *324.1 kilograms (714.5 lb) (with MJOLNIR (GEN 2))|hair = Golden Brown|eyes = Hazel Green|status = Active|equip = Armor: *SPI Armor Mark II (2551-2552) *Mjolnir Powered Assault Armor (2552-2558) *Mjolnir Powered Assault Armor (GEN 2)|rank = * Senior Chief Petty Officer (Formerly) * Spartan **Commander (title, not formal rank)|specialty= Assault, Grenadier, Reconnaissance, Leadership|class = Spartan-III Gamma Company : 2551|allegiance = United Nations Space Command *UNSC Navy (Formerly) **NAVSPECWAR: SPARTAN-III Program *Spartan Operations Office of Naval Intelligence (Formerly)|hidep = a|hideb = a|battles = *Battle of Earth **Battle of Mombasa **Attack on Sydney **Battle of Cleveland *OPERATION REDACTED *New Phoenix Incident *Requiem Campaign|decorations = |unit = Team Bayonet|cyber = Spartan Neural Interface, "smart" AI Cascadia|fullname = Daniel Steele|spartantag = S-G076}}Spartan Dan-G076, born Daniel Steele, is a Spartan-III Commando of the UNSC Naval Special Warfare Command, Spartan Operations, and the Office of Naval Intelligence. He leads the Spartan-III team, Team Bayonet and briefly fought at the end of the Human-Covenant War, fighting in the Battle of Mombasa, Attack on Sydney, Battle of Cleveland, and also fought in the Requiem Campaign. He was a Senior Chief Petty Officer prior to joining the Spartan Branch. Biography Early Life Daniel Steele was born on December 11th, 2537, on Tribute to parents Michael and Catherine Steele. Both his parents were members of the UNSC with his father being an ODST in the 23rd Shock Trooper Battalion, and his mother a nurse on a UNSC hospital ship. In October of 2541, his father was killed during the defense of one of the outer colonies. Two years later in April, whilst Dan was in the care of family friends, his mother's hospital ship was attacked and destroyed by a Covenant Task Force, leading to the death of both his mother and 3 year old sister, Sarah. New Beginnings Following the death of his family, Dan became more reclusive, spending less time with children his own age and rarely speaking to anyone besides his best friend who he lived with, Nick Cassidy. He became a common site at UNSC shipbuilding yards, where he was first put on UNSC records by UNSC maintenance officials who were inspecting the facility. He gained a reputation among the shipbuilders as a quiet kid who had taken interest in ships, asking many questions about them. In July of 2544, while watching the construction of the frigate, the UNSC Scotland the Brave, he was approached and interviewed by what he claimed was "a man with jet black hair, a sharp black suit, and a shiny ONI pin on his lapel". The man asked Dan if he wished to avenge his parents and serve Earth and her colonies. Following the man's pitch, Dan, almost without hesitation, said yes, and few weeks later he was picked up by ONI agents and shipped off to training on Onyx. Training In 2544, along with the rest of Gamma Company, Trainee-G076 was taken to Camp Curahee, on Onyx where he was assigned to Team Bayonet, where he quickly established himself as a leader. There, he was trained until 2551, becoming the Spartan-III he is today. Becoming one of the top 20 performers of Gamma Company, he excelled at urban warfare, reconnaissance, as well as general assault. While in training, he developed a love for history, specifically the Second World War and the United States of America. He also began to read many books, and developed a love for music, eventually requesting a guitar to learn how to play. At the end of his Spartan training, his team, Team Bayonet, scored 4th out of all the teams on Onyx, and just barely losing out to Team Gladius to compete for top honors. This wound up being beneficial for him and his team, as they were not kept on Onyx to fight in the Battle of Onyx. Augmentations Main Article: '' In February of 2551, aboard , Dan along with the rest of Gamma Company received their augmentations. The following are the chemicals used: Additionally, Kurt Ambrose, who was upset with the loss of both of his previous two companies added the following mutagens to give the Gammas a better chance of survival. Team Bayonet ''Main Article: ''Team Bayonet Dan would work with Team Bayonet until his requisition by ONI in 2554. As of 2558, Team Bayonet is made up of the following Spartans. * Dan-G076 (Team Leader) ** Cascadia (Team "smart" A.I.) * Tom-G036 (Second-in-command, Medic, and Intelligence) * Jenn-G278 (Recon and Marksman) * Theo-G091 (Close Quarters) * Alex-G141 (Heavy Weapons) Human-Covenant War ''Main Article: '' Like the rest of Gamma Company, Dan did not receive his deployment orders until a few weeks after the fall of his home planet of Reach. Team Bayonet was one of the few Spartan-III's teams who were deployed to Earth, as the Battle of Earth was just beginning. Battle of Earth ''Main Article: '' Battle of Mombasa ''Main Article: '' Initially deployed to Kenya, Team Bayonet saw limited combat in the Battle of Mombasa, as they were prioritized with evacuation and aiding civilians, but despite only seeing a little combat in Mombasa, Dan was shot multiple times by Brutes while evacuating civilians from a Covenant occupied building. After the battle ended, he was contacted by ONI, and he and his team were flown to Sydney as they were needed in a suspected upcoming attack on the city. Attack on Sydney ''Main Article: '' Upon arrival in Sydney, Dan and his team received orders to report to the , in preparation for the Battle of Sydney. Within two hours of their arrival, Covenant ships began to attack the city of Sydney, Team Bayonet quickly gathered SPNKR Launchers, Turrets, and whatever they could find to repel the Covenant attack and headed to the roof of the building. Among their weapons was a prototype railgun, codenamed "ARC Carbine - Mk. IV". Team Bayonet successfully repelled seven repeated attacks on the HIGHCOM building, earning Team Bayonet the Navy Meritorious Unit Commendation. The team was then rushed to the , as a Covenant force began an attack on the facility. The Covenant attack, while small in numbers, pushed hard, eventually collapsing after Jenn-G278 killed the who lead the attack. Each member of Team Bayonet would earn a Bronze Star and Purple Heart from this battle, as a nod to the amount of lives saved that day. Upgrade to MJOLNIR Armor Following this battle, the majority of Team Bayonet's SPI Armor was severely damaged or melted from extensive plasma damage, and with a bit of pleading, UNSC High Command agreed to authorize the use of Mjolnir-Powered Assault Armor with Team Bayonet, as a way to test new experimental Mjolnir shielding, and as a way get rid of surplus Mark V variants. It was considered a "reward" by Team Bayonet for their actions in Sydney. This would also cement Team Bayonet as a Spartan-III team who could be sent on more important and higher risk missions. As the rest of his team was being outfitted in Mjolnir, Dan asked a favor of he armor developers at the facility. He asked them if they would be able to update his fathers old ODST helmet to work with the Mark V armor. They agreed, giving Dan the helmet he would wear until 2558. While in Australia, he also had a custom-sized Bowie knife commissioned, which would serve as his combat knife for the remainder of his service with the UNSC. Battle of Cleveland ''Main Article: '' A little over a month later, armed with a new custom knife, Dan and Team Bayonet were deployed to Cleveland in their new Mjolnir Armor in order to participate in the Battle of Cleveland. During this battle is where Dan truly showed his colors as one of the best Spartans of Gamma Company. He led Team Bayonet into a small park square, which the Covenant had turned into a makeshift command post, clearing it of a Jiralhanae Chieftain, two Jiralhanae Captain Majors, four Jiralhanae Majors, twelve Jiralhanae Minors, two Lekgolo, and a large collection of Unggoy and Kig-Yar, with only one injury to Spartan-G091. For his actions in this battle, Dan lead Team Bayonet in safely evacuating and defending 47 civilians across a bridge, against a much larger force of what he estimates was around 60-80 Covenant soldiers. He earned the Red Legion of Honor, after running out of ammo, charging Covenant forces with his bayonet, and single handedly killing thirty-four Covenant soldiers with his knife and bayonet, creating a distraction to allow Tom-G036 and the civilians to escape. He survived the ordeal with, but with a decent amount of damage to his armor and body. Team Bayonet would not be deployed again during the Battle for Earth, instead kept on stand-by in Berlin, Germany, the case of a Covenant attempt to attack another city, which never happened. Post Human-Covenant War In the years following the Human-Covenant War, Dan would run small scale operations, usually with Team Bayonet. Now with Mjolnir armor, Team Bayonet would be sent on more high risk missions, as the Mjolnir allowed for greater odds of survival. This sometimes had them dealing with Insurgents, sometimes dealing with former Covenant. ONI Years In 2554, he was requisitioned by ONI as reconnaissance and intelligence personal. He was outfitted with a personal "smart" AI, designated Cascadia, who would aid Dan on missions and gather intelligence for ONI where necessary. On some missions he would operate with other Spartans, specifically the only other ONI Spartan operative from Team Bayonet, Jenn-G278. During his time with ONI, he was required to operate on colonies and former Covenant planets, monitoring situations, specifically the Blooding Years on Sanghelios. While on Sanghelios he gathered intelligence on resistance efforts against Thel 'Vadam's Swords of Sanghelios. A large percentage of his missions, would be location identification and general reconnaissance, with most of the data being used by ONI, for their Spartan-III covert operation group, the . For thirteen months, the pair were considered to be the best Spartan Operative Team ONI had available, completing two hundred and forty-three successful missions in that time. Their streak was only ended due to Jenn's selection for classified missions and resignation in 2556. Sanghelios S-G076 and S-G278 spent a lot of time the Sangheili homeworld of Sangheilios, prioritized with providing intelligence to the Swords of Sanghelios (which was really just going straight to ONI). While on Sanghelios, the pair developed a friendship with an Elite officer, Lok 'Durum. The Elite was specialized in special operations and infiltration, which had the pair and 'Durum often working together. The Spartans and Elite grew to become good friends, and still maintain contact despite rarely working together. New Phoenix Incident ''Main Article: '' At the start of the New Phoenix Incident, S-G076 was on Earth, training with ONI operatives at HIGHCOM Facility Bravo-6, when the facility was put on high alert. He was rapidly deployed to the New Phoenix area, beginning his work right after the attack ended. Upon entering the city Dan was horrified to find "thousands of piles of dust". Stating in his report that there were "No people alive. Multiple piles of ash. Buildings intact". Battle of New Phoenix ''Main Article: '' Dan was in a meeting at the , reporting his findings during the New Phoenix Incident when the attack on the city began. Immediately, he sprung into action despite his lack of Mjolnir Armor, he gathered a group of Marines and began a defense of the facility. He was successful in his defense of the upper levels of the facility, as no Covenant or Promethean forces were able to get by his squad of Marines. Dan did feel a slight level of survivors guilt after seeing how many perished in the attack, including two of the Marines he was leading. During the battle Dan was hit in the leg by a , which was completely unbeknownst to him, only realizing after an ONI agent pointed out that he was bleeding. Spartan Operations Following his release from ONI in December of 2557, S-G076 was approached by fellow Spartan-III and the sole survivor of NOBLE Team, . Jun wished for S-G076 to become one of the IIIs to join the newly formed Spartan Branch. Initially, Dan rejected, wishing to remain with the Navy and NAVSPECWAR, but after hearing he would be forced into retirement by the Navy, Dan chose to join with the Spartans, on the condition that Jun would allow Dan's AI, Cascadia, to continue her service with Dan, and eventually Team Bayonet. Following this, he received orders to report to Spartan Commander aboard the . Requiem Campaign Main Article: '' Once on-board the ''Infinity he was reunited with Team Bayonet, and was immediately outfitted with Mjolnir Powered Assault Armor (GEN 2) and given new uniforms. A few days later he received word that Cascadia would become the team AI for Team Bayonet, but remaining attached to Dan. The next day, Dan was requested to help lead the Spartan-IVs on Requiem. Team Bayonet, along with the Spartan-IVs would fight both Prometheans and Jul 'Mdama's Covenant on Requiem, winning decisively in most engagements. At some point during the third day of the campaign, S-G076 would be seen saving a squad of Marines from being pummeled by two Lekgolo and a commanding Sangheili. This would lead to him receiving the Distinguished Service Cross and Purple Heart, as he broke three fingers in the fight. In the final days of the campaign, a Marine would report seeing S-G076 tear the jaw of a Kig-Yar from the rest of it's head after the Kig-Yar attempted to shoot him from behind with a Carbine Rifle. Team Bayonet would kill more Covenant/Prometheans than any other fireteam deployed to Requiem, killing a total of 682 Covenant and Promethans, 168 belonging to Dan alone. Present Following the Requiem Campaign, Team Bayonet was stationed aboard the UNSC Columbia's Pride, with Dan serving as the Spartan Commander for the ship and battle group. When not running missions, can be found in the War Games simulations, training, playing his six-string acoustic, or studying tactics and battles from wars throughout history. He along with Team Bayonet are often sent on high-risk operators which most Spartan-IVs would not be able to complete. Traits and Personality Dan is regarded as one of the calmest Gammas, both by his peers and trainers, despite the use of the mutagen in his augmentation. Early in his training he was recognized for his ability to lead under stress and the fact he was able to gain the trust of his teammates quickly. He also tended to have a morbid and dark sense of humor, which quickly led to and he becoming friends. Dan has a high level of care and empathy for civilians, which is uncommon among Spartans, and usually works his hardest to ensure they are safe before himself. He is generally well liked by those around him, as he is relatively social, and tends to be the person who most will come to in need of advice. He and Jenn-G278 share a close relationship, as she is the one he confides in, and he is the one she confides in. This is most likely due to the fact they were often together for their ONI missions, and have been together since childhood. In the early training years during childhood, Dan was best friends with Theo-G091 and Mark-G313, but as they got older Theo and Dan maintained their friendship, while Mark became closer with his on team. Dan harbors slight animosity toward Spartan-IVs, whom they doesn't consider "real Spartans" as they weren't put through the same lifetime of training they were. His opinions and his loud mouth once sparked a fight with a group of Spartan-IVs after referring to them as a "bunch over-zealous Marines in Mjolnir". This animosity held much initial resentment toward joining the "Spartan" Branch. Equipment Armors: * (2551-2552) * (2552-2558) ** Dan utilized a ODST UA/CNM variant helmet, GRENADIER left shoulder armor, COMMANDO right shoulder armor, ASSAULT/SAPPER chest rig, a TACTICAL/TACPAD wrist mount, a TACTICAL/TRAUMA utility kit, a Black Visor, and FJ/PARA kneeguards, in the colors of Steel and Maroon. * ** Dan utilizes the helmet, along with the armor, with an Autumn Visor, in the colors of Pepper and Brick. Weapons: Battle of Mombasa: * * * * Attack on Sydney: * MA5K Carbine * * * M6G Personal Defense Weapon System * Combat Knife Battle of Cleveland: * M392 Designated Marksman Rifle * * M6G Personal Defense Weapon System * Custom Bowie Knife Requiem Campaign: * * * * Custom Bowie Knife Main Weapons: * MA5D Individual Combat Weapon System * BR85 Service Rifle * M6H2 Personal Defense Weapon * Custom Bowie Knife Decorations The following is an incomplete list of the medals which Dan-G076 has won throughout his career. Promotions Trivia * Dan is mostly of Anglo-Saxon and Celtic descent. * Following his father's death in 2541, he was gifted his father's ODST helmet through his father's best friend and Corporal in his father’s squad. He was allowed to keep this helmet through Spartan-III training and eventually had it modified to work with his Mjolnir armor in 2552. * On the last day of the Human-Covenant War, December 11th, 2552, Dan-G076 celebrated his 15th birthday. * Dan went under the codename, TEMPLAR, while working with ONI. * When Dan is off-duty, he can be found in his WW2 Style Bomber jacket with a white tank top or flannel, jeans, and boots, or his Spartan fatigues. Gallery G-076.8.jpg|Dan holding back Covenant forces while civilians evacuate over the bridge Templarus5.jpg|S-G076 taking down an Elite Ultra Templarus4.jpg|Charging a Covenant held position while taking fire G-076.11.jpg|Dan launches a surprise attack on Covenant forces during the Requiem Campaign G-076.10.jpg|S-G076 during one of his War Game simulations Category:SPARTAN-IIIs Category:Gamma Company Category:Males Category:SPARTAN